


vanilla flavored frozen yogurt

by unhappy_turtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_turtle/pseuds/unhappy_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there was one time when he walked in on Levi changing his pants because one of the frozen yogurt machines sort of exploded when Levi was trying to clean it and he remembers Levi in tighty whities stepping into a pair of khakis and Levi shouted at Eren and called him a Peeping Tom and Eren went back to the counter and had a boner and had to think about Jean fucking Kirstein until he wasn't hard anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla flavored frozen yogurt

Eren pinches the skin below his belly button and watches how the skin jiggles. Disgusting, he thinks. He's not necessarily fat, but he definitely is chubby. It's not that he didn't notice how he looked before, but now the excess weight is just there. Like he's aware of it. Yeah, it could be worse, but still. Honest to god, he probably isn't as fat as he thinks, but he can't convince himself otherwise.

It hasn't always been like this. He became very aware of his body when he realized that he had an unbelievably huge crush on Levi. And he knows that it's dumb to even think that a relationship between the two of them could work because Levi is woah. He's a bit short, but still. Fuck.

Eren kinda goes red just thinking about Levi.

\---

Annie got off early, so Eren and Levi are the only ones at the cash registers. Eren fucking hates working at a frozen yogurt shop. He believes that this is the genesis of his weight gain.

His job is pretty boring, he waits for customers to weigh their yogurt then pay. He stays behind the counter all day and tries to make it not obvious that he's reading Batman comics.

Levi just leans against the counter looking cool as fuck. Eren wonders how someone can look so sexy doing basically nothing.

No one has come into the shop in almost an hour. There's this thick, suffocating silence that rings throughout the shop. Levi rarely talks to Eren. They don't even have the awkward weather conversations. Eren doesn't even know Levi's last name or his dreams and aspirations.

Eren is a hundred percent sure that Levi is aware of the constant glances, but just doesn't say anything because they do not talk to each other. It's so awkward that Eren wants to die. He contemplates quitting, but he knows he won't because of motherfucking frozen yogurt.

The bell above the door rings and Mikasa walks in. And Eren sort of locks up because she's never come to the shop before. And he's afraid that something bad happened because what the actual fuck is she doing here?

"Eren," She says as she picks up a medium sized paper bowl, "which is your favorite?" She vaguely gestures toward the assorted flavors of frozen yogurt.

"The vanilla is nice." Eren squeaks, kinda, because he can feel Levi's eyes on him. He's trying to give Mikasa a what-the-fuck-are-you-fucking-doing-here look. She just stares at him for a minute then moves along to the toppings counter.

Eren scowls to himself when he saw Mikasa approaching his register. She had put only fruit on her yogurt and Eren felt a twinge of jealousy because Mikasa was in amazing shape. She ate well and exercised regularly.

Mikasa puts her yogurt on the scale and hands Eren a ten dollar bill. Eren quickly gives her back the change because she needs to leave. She holds the money in her hand and smiles as she looks around the shop. Shortly making eye contact with Levi.

"I can't believe I've never come here before."

"Yeah." Eren is trying to telepathically tell Mikasa to leave, just fucking leave.

"Call me later, okay?"

Eren nods.

"I love you." Eren fucking dies because there is not an ounce of blood anywhere except in his face.

Mikasa waits, and Eren wants to die all over again. She is actually waiting for him to say it back.

"I love you, too." He mumbles, he's pretty sure he has died and is currently in hell.

Mikasa grabs a plastic spoon from the container next to the cash register then leaves.

There's an unbearable silence for what seems like hours before Levi speaks.

"Girlfriend?" He asks all casual and shit.

Eren shakes his head no because if he opened his mouth right now he would definitely vomit.

It's silent again.

"Sister." Eren finally says.

\---

Eren feels really good the next day, he even smiles at all the customers. It's Levi's day off and Annie is back.

He feels the warmth you get when you're cuddling with someone and it's good and right, but it reminds him of how lonely he is. And his mind travels to that dangerous place. The place where a familiar voice reminds him of how he looks and that no one would ever like him, not in that way.

Eren doesn't have a lot of fears. Only a few. He's afraid of turning out like his father, pathetic, depressed and neglectful. He's afraid of not living up to his full potential, working here for the rest of his life. But mostly, Eren is afraid that no one will ever love him - really love him - like he deserves, like his mom told him he deserves.

\---

Eren realizes that he just needs to be brave. Confident. Himself? Do something he wouldn't usually do. Take his fucking shirt off at the beach. Talk to Levi, fuck, ask the sexy piece of shit out on a date.

Levi is leaning against the counter. Eren can't breathe, he thinks. Or isn't breathing or something, he doesn't fucking care. Actually, he does, he really does. Levi could say no, or worse, be straight.

Eren is now mad because the sexy motherfucker better like dicks and better say yes. Eren makes a mental note to quit this stupid job if Levi declines his date offer.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Eren freezes then turns completely red. He is awful at hiding his emotions and has now realized that Levi probably thinks he is PMSing or something because in the span of a minute he has been brave, determined, sad and enraged and it's all played out on his dumb face.

"Do you like penises? Fuck! I mean, do, do...I, I, I'm going to kill myself. Excuse me."

Eren literally leaves the shop. He cannot be there and yeah, he has to go to work tomorrow and Levi will be there, but for now, he has to go. He has to be alone.

\---

The shop is actually kinda busy the next day and Eren has calmed down considerably. He does not smile at the customers today.

When the shop is finally empty again, Levi is openly staring at Eren. He can feel it and he wants to fucking vomit.

"I actually thought you would not show up today."

Eren doesn't respond because he will literally throw up if he opens his mouth. He wishes that he hadn't shown up. He will literally quit, right now, if Levi says one more word to him.

"You were trying to ask me a question, right?"

Eren, suddenly remembering that a hot piece of ass is talking to him, turns toward Levi. And it's like they are seeing who can look into the others soul first. Eren's knees are weak because Levi's eyes are silver or gray - his eyes are just sexy.

"Don't make me repeat it." He murmurs, breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, I like penises."

Eren kinda smiles to himself, but then stops because Levi can see him and yeah.

\---

"Do you, by any chance...never mind." Eren decides that he is a weenie.

"What? Say it." Eren notices the corners of Levi's mouth twitch upward, the closest thing that Eren has seen to a smile.

His heart is beating unbelievably fast and he's pretty sure his left arm is numb. He has to be experiencing a heart attack. He is regretting the amount of times he has eaten an entire pizza by himself.

Okay, maybe, this is not a heart attack, but his heart feels like it is about to be ripped out of his chest and thrown into Levi's perfect face because Eren might as well gnaw off his own arm. It would cause the same amount of pain, Eren is sure of it.

And the sexy bastard is still looking at him. Eren is convincing himself that breathing is good, breathing is helpful, he should definitely be breathing.

"I know you'll say no, but fuck it. I need to just do this. Levi, will you go on a date with me?" Eren sighs, feeling thirty pounds lighter.

Levi's mouth does the semi-smile thing again.

"Yeah, I will."

Eren just kinda dies inside. Just a little bit because someone is playing a really mean joke on him and Levi is fucking hot and he agreed to being seen outside of this dumbass frozen yogurt shop with Eren and Eren is fat and Levi is a male model, a short male model, but still, a male fucking model or something close to it. And Levi's hair is black and his eyes are silver or gray and he has nice muscles because Eren is a pervert and "accidentally" walks into the staff lounge when he knows that Levi is changing into his work shirt and that's really embarrassing and Levi is looking at him like he just fainted because Eren wears his heart on his sleeve and he hates that about himself. And there was one time when he walked in on Levi changing his pants because one of the frozen yogurt machines sort of exploded when Levi was trying to clean it and he remembers Levi in tighty whities stepping into a pair of khakis and Levi shouted at Eren and called him a Peeping Tom and Eren went back to the counter and had a boner and had to think about Jean fucking Kirstein until he wasn't hard anymore.

"Why?" Eren whispers and he's hoping that Levi doesn't hear it.

"Really?" Levi raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, are you unaware of what I look like?" Eren realizes that he sounds kinda shallow, but it's not like they've talked enough to really know each other.

"Are you unaware of what you look like?"

"What?"

"You are fucking kidding, right?"

Eren is completely sure that he looks clueless at the moment because him and Levi are just staring at each other again.

"Forget that I asked you anything." Eren finally says.

"No, you asked me out on a date and I said yes and now you are backing out. That is unacceptable. You're kinda slow, but you're really hot, so I forgive you."

Eren freezes because that isn't true and Levi didn't say that. And Eren is definitely not crying because that is stupid and now is not the time for that. And he definitely is crying because Levi looks confused and he hears sobbing and it sounds close, but also distant and pathetic. So it can't be Eren. But it is.

"Are you alright?"

And this has to be the most awkward that it's ever been between them because how dare Levi compliment him and how dare he fucking cry. And Eren is ninety-nine percent done with this shit.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Yeah, beautiful." And there it is! That fucking smile, but not really a smile.

Eren hates that he is crying harder. Fucking sobbing like a baby. And he, somehow, hates himself more because Levi is now hugging him, awkwardly, but still, it's a hug.

"Stop crying, please?"

Holy fuck, Eren loves Levi. Eren pushes himself back, making sure to wipe his eyes and nose, and looks at Levi and smiles because he thinks that he deserves this.

And Levi is asking him a question with his eyes. Eren answers yes with his lips, as they both slowly lean forward, Eren having to lean down a bit and Levi getting up on his toes and their lips meet and it's nice.

More than nice, Eren thinks because nice is vanilla flavored frozen yogurt. And this kiss is anything but vanilla fucking flavored frozen yogurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I suck and I have no idea where the frick this idea came from, but yeah. I had to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading my shitty fan fics :*
> 
> [tumblr](http://unhappy-turt.tumblr.com)


End file.
